


ROFLCopter

by Ericadawn16



Category: Marvel (Comics)
Genre: Angst, Spoilers, character death off-screen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-10
Updated: 2018-02-09
Packaged: 2018-11-12 08:32:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 742
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11158131
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ericadawn16/pseuds/Ericadawn16
Summary: Kamala is worried about ROFLCopter.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> I tried to make this canon so sorry if I got something wrong. There ARE spoilers for May 2017 Marvel Comics! This is not related to any other story.

Kamala Khan frowned at her computer screen, willing the fanfiction to update. This wasn't like ROFLCopter. Always before, they had updated every Friday evening like clockwork. Now, it had been two weeks with nothing. Even the profile said they hadn't logged in for the last two weeks either.

Who goes that long without fanfiction? 

It didn't feel right to her. Maybe it was some normal reason. Maybe they had been busy at work. Maybe they couldn't figure out where to go next with Steve and Peggy, but she wanted more. It was an AU where Peggy was Director of S.H.I.E.L.D. and Steve had been found in the ice in the 1950s.

But ROFLCopter was also nice. They had intervened when BadMachine1999 had that awful story about her. 

Kamala couldn't shake her feeling that something was wrong. She took out a business card she hadn't touched in over a year, typed the digits and waited for an answer. 

"This is Simmons."

"I need help finding ROFLCopter. They're an Admin on a fanfic site-"

"I'm sorry, I can't hear you," said the other with a click and it went dead.

Kamala stared at her cellphone in shock. What had just happened? She knew Jemma had heard her but what happened? Why did Jemma's voice get so weird?

Tomorrow, maybe she could contact Carol or something. Someone had to know something. She sighed and began her homework. 

About an hour later, her phone rang.

"Unknown number," she read off the screen. She tossed it aside. 

It was probably that time share scam.

Maybe it was one of those prerecorded messages in Spanish. 

But what if it wasn't-

Some of the other Avengers still came up, "Unknown Number".

"Hello."

"Meet me under the pier in one hour."

Click

It was so fast she almost questioned whether it happened. 

But it was Jemma's voice.

What if it was a trap?

Normally, she'd take Bruno but he was in Wakanda so Miles would have to do. 

An hour later, she walked under the pier. Miles followed a respectable distance behind. 

"Why'd you hang up? Can't you find ROFLCopter for me?"

Jemma came out of the shadows. She'd lost weight. Her eyes looked haunted. 

"I could but I don't need to. ROFLCopter was Phil Coulson's pen name," she uttered. 

She knew ROFLCopter? They'd met? Various memories of Agent Coulson surfaced.

It all made sense especially his preferred pairing. 

But-

"What do you mean 'was'?"

"He died two weeks ago," Jemma replied. 

Kamala felt like she did in battle when someone had punched her in the gut. Still, it stunned her a little when the tears came.   
Jemma seemed afraid to come closer. She felt Miles' hands on her shoulders. 

"How?"

"Officially, he was in the wrong place at the wrong time but that's not Phil. I think he was murdered," Jemma explained. "The night he died, he told me that he had discovered something about HYDRA, something very important."

Kamala had heard rumors, whispers about HYDRA. It reminded her of the Taliban that forced her parents from Pakistan or Daesh that her imam was always speaking out against. 

"I want to help fight them."


	2. Agent Preston

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The mysteries surrounding Agent Coulson's death deepens...

“Where did they find this?” Daisy asked, taking the mechanical piece from her. They were holed up in an old, abandoned Roxxon building. Nothing of S.H.I.E.L.D. could be trusted anymore.

“On the side of the road, some kid picked it up. Something flagged it so it was sent to S.H.I.E.L.D.,” Jemma explained. "I had it intercepted by Kamala and Miles."

"We have to be more careful with those two. If anyone figures it out-"

'I know," she said, cutting her off. It was bad enough with Phil gone and Fitz missing, like a piece of her was missing. Still, there were so many that were missing...

Daisy studied the metal some more. There was writing etched on it. Jemma couldn’t make it out.

"What's the writing mean?"

Then, suddenly, the younger woman jumped up and ran out. Jemma followed her to the loo where Daisy threw up in the toilet. When the heaves subsided, she turned to acknowledge Jemma, holding her hair.

“It was part of Agent Preston.”

Jemma almost dropped her hair from the shock.

“What? Are you sure?”

Daisy nodded.

“First Phil, now her, what’s the connection?”

Daisy narrowed her brown eyes.

“I can think of one: Deadpool.”


End file.
